pokesweetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Newly changed articles
Check here to see what new things have been added! Learnsets Completed Level-Up Learnsets * 001 - 003 Brownisaur (+ Chocosaur & Fudgasaur) * 004 - 006 Strawander (+ Straweleon & Strawizard) * 007 - 009 Squirpie (+ Tartortle & Piestoise) * 010 - 011 Cottonat (+ Cottomoth) * 012 - 013 Spinacake (+ Ariacake) * 014 - 015 Cookietot (+Cookietune) * 019 - 020 Rattatart (+ Raticake) * 023 - 024 Sherzel (+ Bertzel) * 025 - 026 Popsichu (+ Raicicle) * 039 - 040 Creampuff (+ Creamtuff) * 053 - 053 Meowffin (+ Cupcat) * 096 Cottgrape * 100 - 101 Caratorb (+ Caratrode) * 133 - 136 Cupvee (+ Vapeareon & Plumbreon & Beigeon) Completed TM Learnsets * 096 Cottgrape * 133 - 136 Cupvee (+ Vapeareon & Plumbreon & Beigeon) Updates by Date 2 / 19-25 / 19 * Updated all location pages with more accurate ancounter rates, some hidden items, and added links to Pokésweet and connecting location pages where missing. * New Sweet Science, Grapevine City Gym, Chocolat Hill, Berry City Gym, Strawberry Slide, Black Forest, and Ginger Wood * Major update to Berry City and Grapevine City *Cottgrape * New template to add TMs to Pokésweet pages perhaps more easily 6 / 10 / 16 * New Grapevine City page (no info yet except accidental Cooking Dojo battle) * New Keylime Road, Banana Coast, and Berry Road pages (no PokéSweets yet) 6 / 8 / 16 * Cupvee + all evolutions have !! completed !! moveset list * Added HMs and TMs page documenting all TMs * Addes all TMs on the Moves page * Documented HM04 Strength * Strawizard recorded as knowing Fly via Move Relearner * (sadly the cupvee-lutions learn nothing :c ) * New Honey Road page * New Rainbow City Gym page 6 / 7 / 16 * Made new (and improved) moveset format for PokéSweet pages (now states Category) * Added Sherzel + Bertzel pages and their level-up movesets * Added Beigeon + Vapeareon (Vape Are On) + Plumbreon pages and their movesets * Added Raicicle and its moveset 6 / 6 / 16 * Added Chocosaur + Fudgasaur and its moveset (starters officially done!) * Made a Types page with typings and type chart * New Fudge Road and Grape Garden route pages (no PokéSweets yet) * New Cake Tunnel page (holy moly it was long) * New Rainbow City page, with Game Center documented (no gym yet) * !! Created Template page to copy+paste 6 / 5 / 16 * Added Cupvee page and level-up moves * Added Popsichu and movesets * Added Caratorb + Caratrode and its 'sadly not a single STAB move' moveset * Added Creamtuff and its movesets, finally * Added some bugs and movesets: Cookietot + Cookietune, Cottonat + Cottomoth * Added tasty Raticake page and movesets * Added Straweleon and Strawizard pages and movesets * New HM/TM_PokéSweets page documenting who can learn those handy moves! * * This page is created!!! __NOEDITSECTION__